memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Penumbra (episode)
Sisko plans to marry Kasidy Yates; Worf is missing after a battle with the Dominion. (Part 1 of 9) Summary During a quiet evening in 2375, Benjamin reveals to Kasidy that he has recently purchased 12 Hecapates of land on Bajor, in the Kendra Province. He plans to build a home there, for his retirement years. They reminisce about the past, marvelling at how much has changed in Sisko's seven years at DS9. They are a couple, very much in love. Kira informs everyone that Worf has gone missing in combat, and is presumed dead. Worf had been in command of the Klingon vessel IKS Koraga, which was destroyed by a Dominion patrol near the badlands. Although six of its escape pods were recovered, Worf wasn't aboard any of them. Searching the area for three days, the Defiant can find no trace of him; back at the station, Quark tries to cheer up a demoralized Ezri. Later that evening, the Defiant calls off the search in the face of a dozen approaching Dominion ships. Instead of pursuing the Defiant, the Dominion ships are diverted by Weyoun to Devos II to protect the Son'a's ketracel-white facility. When Weyoun questions Damar's drinking of kanar, Damar turns the tables and questions the health of the Founders. Weyoun dismisses his queries, and orders the installation of a new sub-space, secretly-encoded communication channel be installed for the Founder on Cardassia. Walking past Worf's now-empty quarters, Ezri overrides the lock and enters. She sees the bat'leth given to Jadzia by Worf, and begins to reminisce about her (Jadzia's) relationship and marriage to Worf. She suddenly feels more than ever a part of the Dax symbiont, so she borrows the runabout USS Gander to search for Worf on her own. Benjamin supplies her with their search logs from the Defiant, to improve her chances. While studying the ships logs, she discovers that the six recovered escape pods had all been launched from the starboard side of the ship. Assuming Worf made it to a port-side escape pod, Ezri calculates the pod's trajectory, and follows it in the runabout, even powering down her thrusters, to more closely simulate a drifting pod in the badlands currents. Her plan succeeds: she locates an escape pod, captures it with a tractor beam, and transports its sole occupant -- a disoriented Worf -- aboard safely to her runabout. Benjamin, who is constructing a scale model of his prospective house on Bajor, is discussing some of its design details with Kasidy, when suddenly he proposes marriage, even producing an engagement ring from a table in the model house. She accepts, and the joyous couple embrace. Later, Benjamin asks his son Jake to be the Best Man at his wedding; Jake eagerly accepts, noting that his duties also include planning the groom's bachelor party. On Cardassia, the Founder finds the newly-installed communication system adequate. However, she seems more concerned with Weyoun's news regarding their search for a vaccine. The latest batch of vaccine failed to accomplish its goal of finding a cure for the "sickness infecting the Great Link," so she tears off a piece of herself, giving it to Weyoun as a tissue sample for future experimentation by the next round of Vorta medical clones. She insists on keeping the sickness a secret from the Cardassians, whose suspicions have already been aroused. On their way back to DS9, Worf and Ezri soon grow tense and stand-offish with one another, until Ezri tries to break the ice. She gets Worf to admit that he had been singing the Klingon opera Gav'ot toh'va before she rescued him. When her enquiries regarding Worf's son Alexander get too personal, they begin to argue, but their argument is interrupted by two incoming Jem'Hadar fighters. Attempting to hide in the Goralis system, they emergency-transport to the surface of a planet, moments before the Gander burns up in the planet's atmosphere. They immediately discover that they are without their communications gear, and therefore have no way to contact home. While planning their nuptials, Benjamin and Kasidy are approached by a young Bajoran girl, who congratulates them, claiming the Emissary's wedding will be the biggest wedding ever seen on Bajor. Soon, they notice a crowd of Bajorans on the promenade, all marveling at the engaged couple, who realize their relationship will be more difficult than most others. On Cardassia, Dukat pays an unexpected visit to Damar, asking for a favor. He ends up contacting a plastic surgeon, and soon afterwards appears to Damar in his quarters, now seemingly Bajoran. Still marooned on the planet, Worf and Ezri quickly get on each other's nerves. Their arguments, about their current predicament as well as their past, lead then to nearly come to blows -- only to wind up in one another's embrace. Later that night, still sleeping side-by-side, they are stunned by the Breen and taken prisoner. Benjamin experiences another vision from the prophets, urging him to accept his destiny as Emissary. The prophet which embodied his mother, Sarah Sisko, reappears, hinting that he must fulfill his destiny alone, without even Kasidy. Despite Benjamin professing his love for Kasidy, the vision tells him to walk his road alone, and that his biggest trial is about to begin. Memorable Quotes "Oh! With the toothy smile and the transparent skull?" "Personally I don't know what Jadzia ever saw in the man." "Well, his brains." - Julian and O'Brien Background Information This episode is the first part of a nine-part series finale. This episode features the only reference to the Son'a in a Star Trek episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Casey Biggs as Damar *Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Michelle Horn as Saghi References Devos II, ketracel-white, Son'a Category:DS9 episodes de:Im Ungewissen nl:Penumbra